Dollars
by SethyChii
Summary: Cet endroit avec champ à perte de vue et tout ce que les gens appelaient beauté de la nature étaient magnifique. Mais pour lui ce n'était qu'un paysage banal et routinier.
1. Chapter 1 : Naître

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Voici ma première fanfiction sur ce fandom ! J'ai écrit cette fanfic hier soir (j'ai été très inspiré) en me basant sur l'anime. Il est composé de trois chapitres déjà finit que je posterais chacun entre deux jours. Je conseil d'ailleurs fortement d'avoir au moins vu jusqu'à la fin de la seconde saison pour comprendre cette fic au risque de spoil. L'histoire sera un peu différente de l'anime.**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes ou de grammaire !**

 **Durarara! et les personnages inclus dedans appartiennent tous à Ryōgo Narita, je ne fais que les emprunter. ^^**

 **EDIT 14/11/2017 :** Quelques corrections... Mikado est tellement fascinant n'est-ce pas ?

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Naître**

* * *

La chambre était plongée dans le noir, seul trois grands écrans d'ordinateurs étaient sources de lumières. Des bouteilles d'eaux vides et quelques restes de nourriture traînaient ici et là. En face de ces écrans, un garçon amorphe, aux cheveux noirs et mal coiffé était assis au sol, emmitouflé sous une couette bleu. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'était pas sortit de cette pièce à part pour les besoins primaires qu'était aller aux toilettes.

Ses yeux gris ternes et fatigués fixaient les écrans à tour de rôle d'une vitesse à faire tourner la tête et ses mains pianotaient rapidement sur les claviers alternant quelques fois avec les souris. Il semblait savoir ou plutôt il savait ce que qu'il faisait. Sur les écrans s'affichaient divers fichiers chiffrés qu'il remplissait avec une facilité déconcertante. Les cernes sous ses yeux montraient que cela devait faire plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait sûrement pas eu une nuit décente.

Mais pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Dans quel but ? Seul lui en connaissait les réponses. Ses parents avaient déjà tenté une multitude de fois de lui soutirer les réponses ou de le faire sortir et avaient vite abandonné en constatant qu'ils avaient en face d'eux un bloc de pierre silencieux et insensible qui les ignorait, souriait et continuait de pianoter. Le « bloc de pierre » était quelque peu désolé d'agir ainsi avec ses parents mais c'était selon lui un mal nécessaire.

Il pianotait, cliquait, pianotait, cliquait encore et encore sans s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas arrêter, il n'en avait pas le droit, il devait finir son projet avant toutes choses. Son projet était un rêve. Il n'était pas fort, il était même très faible, il n'était pas extrêmement aisé, il n'avait pas de grands talents mais son projet était la seule chose qui pourrait réalisé son rêve. Il n'aimait pas la routine, il aimait le changement, il aimait ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire et son rêve serait ce qui apporterait le changement dans sa vie routinière, il le savait, il en était sûr, _il le fallait_. Son rêve lui apporterait tout ce qu'il voudrait même si il pourrait en souffrir, il accepterait non... _il accueillerait_ même cette souffrance car elle changerait aussi sa vie routinière, il accepterait tout cela.

Lorsque son doigt toucha enfin la dernière touche, il exalta de bonheur. Enfin, il allait connaître la vie qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir, enfin sa vie allait changer. Il eu un immense sourire satisfaction puis eu un rire presque hystérique en regardant la fenêtre de la page internet s'afficher.

 **Dollars était né.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Mourir

**Hello ! Voici un nouveau chap' comme promis ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Mourir**

* * *

Il pianotait rapidement sur le clavier de son ordinateur, il cherchait les informations qui pourraient lui être importante afin de retrouver son amie et tout les Dollars semblaient s'être rassemblés afin d'aider son amie, cela le rendait heureux car ils agissaient comme il l'avait toujours voulu, ils agissaient pour le bien et l'entraide. Il avait envie de taper des mains et de rire -ce qu'il ne se priva pas de faire- tellement il était heureux.

Mais pourtant il semblait manqué quelque chose. C'était bien beau d'aider la fille qu'il appréciait beaucoup, s'en était tout autant ennuyant. Mais tant qu'il avait quelque chose à voir il ne s'en priverait pas.

"Pour vraiment échapper à la banalité il faut toujours évoluer" comme l'avait dit cet Orihara Izaya. Il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose. Il navigua un peu sur Dollars lorsque plusieurs messages attirèrent son attention. C'était des plaintes. Des plaintes contre lui. Il semblerait que Dollars apportait des problèmes et beaucoup se faisaient attaquer par d'autres color gang à cause de leur appartenance à Dollars.

Il ne voulait pas que Dollars apporte des problèmes, il voulait juste que chacun ai un lieu d'échange où il se sentirait à sa place. Mais pourtant Dollars avait bien faillit tuer plusieurs personnes ces derniers temps et il ne savait pas quoi faire face à ça. Il se sentit encore plus faible qu'il ne l'était déjà. Bien que fondateur de Dollars, il se sentait impuissant. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment régler les problèmes qui s'y posaient alors il fit la chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire un jour.

Il ferma Dollars.

Bonjour routine et au revoir Dollars !

[...]

Plusieurs semaines étaient écoulées depuis la fermeture de Dollars et son cerveau avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir le courant routinier, alors un soir en rentrant chez lui, il se précipita directement sur son ordinateur afin de l'ouvrir, se rendit sur la page Dollars et avec quelques rapides codes, il la ré-ouvrit puis posta son premier message d'administrateur après la ré-ouverture :

 **[Les Dollars existent et seront toujours là.]**

 _Fichtre les problèmes des autres ! Au revoir routine et bonjour Dollars ! Hahaha !_


	3. Chapter 3 : Renaître

**Hello ! Voici le dernier chapitre !**

 **Durarara! et les personnages inclus dedans appartiennent tous à** **Ryōgo Narita, je ne fais que les emprunter.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Renaître**

* * *

En position assise dans un coin de sa chambre, il tremblait. Il tremblait de tout les membres. Ses bras se resserraient autour de sa taille comme si il cherchait désespérément à s'accrocher à une bouée invisible, ses dents mordillaient ses lèvres et ses yeux étaient brouillés de larmes. Pourquoi ? Parce que ses rêves et ses espoirs envers Dollars avaient échoués. Il avait voulu créer un idéal sans règle ni hiérarchie où chacun se sentirait à sa place ou chez-soi mais cela ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait espéré. Il ré-ouvert Dollars mais beaucoup de gens en avaient soufferts, lui en premier car il en était la cause en créant ce 'color gang". Lui qui cherchait à avoir une vie non-ordinaire, il l'avait eu mais n'était pas satisfait.

Ils lui disaient tous qu'une vie ordinaire lui seyait à merveille mais il ne voulait pas de cette **ordinarité** , il ne voulait pas que les autres avancent sans lui, il ne voulait pas rester seul et être ordinaire. Il ne voulait pas être le compagnon lambda du héro.

Et puis ils n'avaient pas le droit de dire ça, ils ne le connaissaient pas, ils ne connaissaient rien de lui et de son rêve, ils ne faisaient que le juger, ils ne savaient pas tout ce qu'il avait pu faire ou sacrifié pour atteindre ce but.

Il se leva et sortit de chez lui, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'endroit où il savait qu' _ils_ seraient. Il ouvrit la porte d'un entrepôt et y entra un air sérieux au visage. Aoba Kuronuma l'accueillit à bras ouvert, heureux de le voir et d'un coup de stylo enfoncé dans la main du plus jeune, le contrat fut _signé_. Il fut d'ailleurs émerveillé par le sang qui coula de la main de son nouvel allié mais se reprit bien vite -tout sourire- en sortant d'un sac qu'il avait apporté, un nécessaire de soins.

Il avait envie de rire de la situation tant il fut heureux de la tournure des événements. Ces imposteurs qui venaient engrosser les rangs de Dollars et qui mettaient les bâtons dans les roues de son rêve allaient disparaître. Il allait les écraser, les supprimer, n'en laisser aucune miette quitte à devoir détruire les autres color gang encore actif.

Si il devait souffrir ou bien si il devait se faire torturer de diverses façon, il serait prêt à le subir car cela serait un mal nécessaire pour créer un monde _idéal_ où ses amis se sentiraient à leur place. Il était prêt à se laisser servir par cet Aoba et à se servir de celui-ci car d'après leur _contrat_ chacun avait le droit de se servir de l'autre pour ses propres but. Masochiste l'était-il ? Sans aucun doute.

Quel joie ! Quel bonheur ! Cela lui faisait tellement de bien. Il avait l'impression d'être un de ces supers héros de comics ou de manga. Mais ce n'était plus une fiction, c'était un échiquier, une Arène géante où il laisserait et s'amuserait à regarder ses pions et jouets agir et creuser leur propre tombe.

Ikebukuro allait _découvrir_ Dollars sous un nouveau jour !

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
